narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuroi Hitomi
Kuroi Hitomi (眸い黒, lit; Beautiful dark eyes) is a native of . A traveling journalist by trade, Kuroi made her reputation, albeit an infamous one, by revealing the dark secrets the Tsuchikage was performing, sending hit squads to coerce innocent villagers outside of the village's walls to pay an exorbitant protection fee. The Tsuchikage was impeached, but not before he would exile Kuroi from the village. She decided from then on that she will do her best to root out any secrets the ninja world holds, as she believes secrets do more danger to the world than trust. Background From a young age, Kuroi decided that the ninja life just wasn't for her. Regardless, her parents at the very least wished for her to graduate from the Academy, which she did with flying colors. After this, she dedicated her studies to journalism, wishing to gain insight to the world around her. She would devote the rest of her life to these studies. When she turned sixteen, she was officially granted the position of journalist by the Iwagakure Press (岩隠れの種; lit Iwagakure News). She kept things simple, charting the daily lives of people to get an idea of how the daily grind in Iwagakure was, but she noticed a disturbing secret outside the village walls; a family living just on the outskirts of the village always seemed to have very specific wounds over their hands, as if a hot press was put over them. Eventually, she persuaded them to tell her what's going on; the Tsuchikage had been extorting those who live outside the village walls to pay a "protection fee", or risk losing more than just their livelihoods. When they didn't have the money to pay for the protection fee, the Tsuchikage sent thugs to brand their hands that marked them as thieves, despite not having stolen anything in their life. They lost their son when he tried to put a stop to it, and they are no longer able to afford the protection fee, having used the rest of their expenses for their son's funeral. Deeply disturbed by this realization, Kuroi did everything she could to expose the Tsuchikage's deeds, but she knew no one was going to take just her word. She needed to catch him in the act. So she got a few friends of hers from her days in the Academy to watch over the family. Sure enough, right on schedule, two thugs attempted to enter the house, only to be taken down by the ninja team. Kuroi had her evidence in two slips given to the thugs, written in the Tsuchikage's handwriting. When the Tsuchikage learned of Kuroi's interventions in trying to get him overthrown, she had her exiled from the village, but not before she could get the evidence out to the public. She left the village the day before the Tsuchikage's impeachment, confident that she did the right thing. Ever since, she has traveled the world, hoping to prevent similar secrets from hurting innocent people in the world, using her keen senses of observation to tackle whatever dark secrets the world may possess. Appearance Kuroi often does her best to not stand out. The only thing that would give her away is her unique hair; black hair cut into a short bob style, with a glimmer of white where her hair begins to part. She prefers to keep herself as civilian looking as possible, wearing a blue blouse, dark colored skirt with black leggings, and simple shoes. She is of average height and weight. Personality Kuroi has a determination for one thing, and one thing only; uncovering the world's darkest secrets. She pursues this goal with an immovable determination that sets her apart from other journalists who only just scratch the surface of the dark deeds some villages had gotten away with over the years. She does this for the people who suffer most from these secrets, those who get hurt from them, and those who have lost loved ones to unavoidable actions brought forth from keeping those secrets away from the public. She's selfless to a fault, helping whoever she sees is in need, and is always doing something to help somebody. Abilities Though Kuroi never made it as a full fledged ninja, she is still capable of defending herself if need be. With a basic knowledge in taijutsu, she can protect herself from up-close attacks by using grapples and joint locks to disorient and disarm her foe. She is also capable of utilizing the Summoning Technique in order to give herself some backup. Her summoning is a rather portly cat whose appearance is merely a muse; this cat is a ferocious beast who can take down even large foes with relative ease, and its gaze intimidates even the most steeled of individuals. She can also utilize the Unsealing Technique, but all she carries with her are scrolls that she keeps her supplies and camping gear in so she doesn't have to be weighed down. Journalist's Intuition Obsessive dedication to her path as a journalist has given her a level of attunement that she never thought she could achieve. Her mind and body responded to this level of commitment and devotion the same way it responds to a ninja's dedication to improving their nature affinities. This has granted her a unique set of abilities tailored to her journalistic duties. Kuroi can blend into her surroundings so completely, not even sensory-nin can detect her presence, and her chakra signature remains invisible to even the most powerful dōjutsu. This allows her to sneak into high-risk areas to uncover whatever secrets that are hidden from her and the general populace. Among this, she has an enhanced level of visual and sensory capability, being able to see the angles no one can. She can pick out anything that's out of place, including areas that are cloaked in a genjutsu. She is also capable of seeing an opponent's moves before they even make them, planning each counter out step by step before the battle even begins. This also allows her to plan her risks accordingly by seeing battles she can't win. Category:Characters